


Friendly Benefits

by MagusThree



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusThree/pseuds/MagusThree
Summary: Sometimes Angel Dust just has a really hard time, so he looks to his best friend to help him blow off some steam. And Cherri Bomb always has his back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Friendly Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I promise I won't always do smutty one-shots. But this one popped into my head and I haven't been able to move on from it, so I got it all written out. I hesitated posting it; I really don't have any experience in any kind of sexual activities, but I really do enjoy writing the scenarios. So I'm doing my best here!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this 100% self indulgent fic that would not leave me alone until I finished it. And like I said, I promise I will do more one shots than JUST the smutty ones.

“Hey, what color do ya’ want?”

“Let’s go with…red tonight!”

“Oooh, feelin’ adventurous, huh?”

“What can I say? It’s that kinda’ weekend.”

Angel hummed, flat on his stomach on his best friend’s bed while kicking his feet in the air. In front of him, he scrolled lazily through various social media accounts, making a face at there being nothing even remotely interesting to look at. 

After a long week, there was nothing quite like going over to Cherri Bomb’s apartment to relax and bitch about issues. She always knew the best way to cheer him up, too, evident by how she was flicking through her closet and drawers.

“What about somethin’ fer yer mouth tonight? Or do ya’ want yer mouth free?”

“Oooh, that’s a tough one.” Angel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, flopping onto his back and stretching out all six of his limbs. “How about…yes tonight, but no ta’ any eye covers?”

“Fair enough. Don’t wanna’ get too hoarse.” Cherri nodded lightly, disappearing back into her bathroom. He laughed lightly before tilting his head to the side.

“Damn bitch, ya’ gotta’ clean up yer apartment sometime! Everything should be organized somewhere you can find it.”

“Oh I don’t wanna’ hear any organizational advice comin’ from yer fuckin’ mouth,” Cherri huffed at him, poking her head back out. “Weren’t you the one that left one of his dildos out and poor Nuggets ended up draggin’ it with him through the hotel in his _mouth_? How could ya’ traumatize yer child like that!”

Angel put a hand to his forehead, looking distraught.

“It is hardly _my_ fault that lil Nuggies grabbed somethin’ he shouldn’t! I was just as traumatized seein’ my baby with one of my toys in his mouth.”

“Then don’t give me cleanin’ advice.” She snorted before holding up a collar. “Choker or nah tonight?”

“Oh definitely choker. Where’s the chain?”

“Got it here.” Cherri slipped back into the bathroom before coming out, moving over to the closet again and shifting through various items in there, humming away. “Okay, do ya’ wanna’ wear anythin’ else? I think I got some of yer clothes in my closet still here.”

“Hmmm.” Angel kicked his legs, staring at the ceiling for a while. “Got some of my fishnets by chance? Think that’d be nice ta’ wear.”

“Yep, got those, too.” Cherri tossed those over to him once she found them in her drawer. “Okay, I think that’s everything for ya’? Now…I was thinkin’ blue tonight.”

“Blue?” Angel laughed, tugging his fishnets on and lifting a brow over at her. “C’mon, yer gonna’ be a bitch tonight?”

“Hey, don’t judge me! I’m takin’ it a little easier on the grounds that I’m doin’ most of the work tonight!”

“Biiiitch,” Angel taunted lazily, batting his eyes at her. “C’mon, at _least_ go pink if yer not gonna’ go black. Don’t wuss out.”

Cherri rolled her eye and just huffed at him before leaning forward, wagging a finger at him.

“I go black and ya’ owe me a lot more than a few lattes. Deal?”

“Yeah, yeah, ya’ got yerself a deal.” Angel just grinned lazily, pulling on the last fishnet before holding a hand out. Cherri tossed him the collar and he clipped it on firmly, lightly adjusting it before reaching to attach the chain to the end of it. “Gonna’ wear anythin’ nice?”

“Got a choker myself,” Cherri hummed from the bathroom. “Want me in anything?”

“Nah, just be as comfortable as ya’ wanna’ be, sugar tits.” Angel just grinned as he stretched out again. “Oh, got the bottle?”

“It’s under the bed! Wanna’ get things started?”

“You know it.” Angel hummed as he leaned over the side, poking his head under the bed and reaching under to grab at the bottle resting there. He grinned as he shook it before lazily undoing the top. He hummed before upturning the bottle, squeezing some of the material onto his hand and spreading it between his fingers before reaching back. He didn’t at all hesitate to vocalize his pleasure as he started pressing a finger into his backside, pushing lightly at the walls to start spreading them.

His lower set of arms had a much better angle as he started to finger himself open, another finger soon joining the one already inside of himself. He shivered eagerly and let his head fall forward, one of his other hands reaching to lazily start jerking himself off.

As he was preparing himself, he heard Cherri let out an equally loud and unabashed moan from the bathroom, and he smirked lazily. Sounded like she was getting nice and ready, too. Girl voices didn’t really do much for him, but it wasn’t hard to get himself worked up knowing that they were both in for a fun night.

By the time he had gotten three of his fingers inside of himself, he heard the bathroom door finally open, and he lifted his hips to peer between his legs at Cherri, his vision upside down.

She leaned against the door way, arching her brow as she watched him. Of course she had on the choker that she mentioned, and the strap on she’d settled into place held the largest, reddest dildo that he had. If he squinted hard enough, he could just make out the black bottom of the largest vibrator Cherri owned. 

“Here.” Cherri lightly tossed the remote, and Angel caught it in one of his free hands. “All yours ta’ control.”

“Sweet.” Angel smirked and pressed the button, making Cherri jerk hard and her legs buckle a little, leaning forward against the bed.

“Oh you fucker, I’m gonna’ make sure ya’ ain’t walkin’ tomorrow.”

“Please, no chance a chick has any idea how to properly rail me.” Angel huffed lightly, reaching for the bottle and tossing it back to her. “I just hafta’ settle for second best right now.”

“I’m far better than most of the Johns ya’ fuck, don’t even give me that sass.” Cherri snagged the bottle where it landed and worked some of the lube onto the dildo she was wearing, measuring her breaths against the vibrations rocking her core. “Now, put in that damn gag.”

“I’m goin’!” Angel huffed, reaching for the ball gag, putting it into his mouth and getting it firmly set in place. He nodded back at her before adjusting and spreading his legs.

Once the dildo was sufficiently coated, she climbed up onto the bed behind him, lazily reaching to grab hold of his hips as she ground the slick plastic against Angel’s hardened cock, forcing a moan out of him that was muffled by the ball. He bowed his head, bracing himself with two of his hands while one of his lower ones reached to pump his cock and squeeze it against the plastic.

They rutted like that for a while before Cherri pulled back, adjusting herself to be able to push the length of the dildo into his prepared entrance.

Angel groaned out as he was split wide open, and he dropped his head. He moved his bottom two sets of hands to brace on the bed as well as more and more was fed inside of him. 

Cherri was only halfway inside of him when he smirked, reaching and turning up the level on the vibrator. The resulting shocks to her core caused her to shove forward into him a lot rougher than she intended. A yelp and a cry was ripped out of him.

“Ooooh, fuck…ya’ alright, Angie?”

“Mmhmm!!” Angel let out a long moan, pressing back until the dildo was completely inside of him. The tremors from her vibrator were traveling down the dildo, giving him some residual pleasure from her own. It made him shiver.

“Gonna’ start movin’ now, alright?” Cherri grunted, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her hips back before firmly thrusting forward, pushing another moan out of Angel’s muffled mouth.

Cherri knew the pace to go at, and soon she was moving her hips against Angel’s in a rough pattern. One of her hands moved to grab onto the chain leash that he had attached to his collar, and she yanked it back hard, causing him to arch his back and groan as it pulled against his throat. Her teeth came down at the same time, piercing his fur and flesh. That was enough to make him cry out into the gag in muffled pain and pleasure. 

His claws tore lightly at her bedsheets before reaching to grab the remote again, controlling the vibrations and making Cherri cry out into his shoulder as she bit harder, pulling at the chain and cutting off some of his oxygen for a few moments, making his head grow somewhat fuzzy.

The rocking on the bed grew in fervor as she pounded into him, letting him breathe every few moments before tugging at the chain again, and being punished by a cycling of vibration speeds every time Angel couldn’t breathe. The sounds she was making made him smirk a little. At this point, the two of them were just trying to outlast the other, evident from the way one of her hands slipped down to start pumping him while the other gripped the chain tighter and her body continued to hammer the dildo into him. 

Angel was not one to lose, but she had a distinct advantage this time: that damn chain was a bad choice tonight, and he regretted it because the amount of pleasure he was in put him on cloud fucking nine. He squeezed his eyes shut before cursing Cherri out into the gag as he released onto her hand, his body trembling. 

Behind him, Cherri groaned and pulled him closer, the vibrator turned all the way on. Her determination to hold out longer than him had him moaning as the sheer strength of the vibrations could be felt down the plastic still inside of him. He slumped on the bed, pressing his cheeks into the sheets as he rocked his ass lazily on the stationary dildo inside of him, smirking as he felt Cherri getting close to her end.

He turned the vibrator off.

“Angel, don’t you fuckin’ dare!” she hissed, squirming a little before leaning over to try and grab the remote. But his upper pair of arms were too long for her to reach. He just laughed against the ball in his mouth, but she shut him up with a hard thrust into his ass. “I swear I will fuckin’ kill ya’ if ya’ don’t keep it goin’!”

Angel’s response was muffled, but he groaned again when she thrusted into his abused entrance, his eyes rolling back a little. He panted and just shot her the most shit eating grin he could muster with the gag still in his mouth before flipping the vibrator switch back on.

The sudden feeling had Cherri doubling over him, and her own release caught her by surprise. She shoved the dildo firmly back inside of him and cried out, claws leaving some red marks down his side. He kept the vibrator on for a few moments after her orgasm, reducing her to a moaning mess.

In the aftermath of the event, Cherri finally pulled the dildo out of him and reached around to undo the gag, dropping the chain so they could collapse in a comfortable pile together.

“Fuck, it’s been a while since I actually got ta’ go all out like that,” Cherri mused absently, reaching up to wipe her brow. “Doin’ alright?”

“Never better, sugar tits.” Angel was practically purring, still laying on his stomach as he grinned at nothing in particular. “Shame ya’ aint’ got a real dick. Ya’ sure know how ta’ make a guy feel good.”

“I always got yer back, Angie. But I’d much rather have someone that ain’t a stick to cuddle up to. Ya’ got absolutely no ass and no actual breasts.” Cherri laughed, having collapsed besides him. She pulled the vibrator out and shivered at the empty feeling. “Fuck though, yer evil when ya’ got the remote.”

“Ya’ mean I’m more fun.” Angel just beamed at her before finally letting his hips hit the bed, and he stretched out on top of her legs. “Mmm, thanks for that, Cherri. Need that real bad.”

“Don’t ever hesitate ta’ ask me, alright? Always happy ta’ provide.” She shifted and leaned over to hug him, rubbing his back. “Hope ya’ find a real man that’ll do this for ya’ someday, but until then I don’t mind bein’ a temp one.”

“Heh…yer a real good friend. And hey, all that practice on me is gonna’ make a lovely lady real happy with ya’.” He wiggled his brows and laughed when she took a tired swipe at him.

“Ass.”

“Love ya’, babe.”

“Love ya’, too, Angie.”


End file.
